


Free Spirit

by NightSymphony



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:29:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23450983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightSymphony/pseuds/NightSymphony
Summary: A short story explaining Rocco's childhood.
Kudos: 2





	Free Spirit

Rocco Malone grew up in Belfast Ireland, a middle child in a somewhat large family. He had to share everything with his siblings which made him rebellious and attention-starved. His family was well off and Rocco pretty much got whatever he wanted, which actually wasn’t very much. He enjoyed buying things for his friends and giving his money away, rarely buying things for himself. Instead of playing with expensive toys like his siblings, Rocco enjoyed cooking and writing poetry, much to the dismay of his parents. His father was an accountant and expected his children to follow in his footsteps.

Rocco daydreamed a lot in school and his grades suffered. He was rather smart and loved to learn, but his mind often wandered off to faraway places he dreamed about visiting someday, instead of doing schoolwork he would write poems. When he was old enough to drive he would often skip school to go on little road trips, leaving for days at a time. His parents would lecture him upon his return but he was never really punished and therefor never really learned about the consensuses to his actions. His parents paid off teachers so he would still pass his classes.

Rocco never really had a long term, committed relationship. His daydreaming and always disappearing for days made his partners frustrated. He had a high sex drive, which made people often use him for sex, though he did not mind. He used people for sex too, craving the attention. Extremely flirty, he made many enemies and got into a lot of fights, this is how he ended up with that scar over his eye.

Shortly after school, his parents enrolled him in university. He resented them for it, having wanted a break to travel and explore the world, but his parents had different ideas. He needed to join the family business. The university he went to was in London, which was far away from anyone he knew. It was the first time he was actually on his own and it made him nervous. He actually needed to study and go to his classes, his parents couldn’t help him anymore. The responsibility was too much for him and he started having anxiety attacks. He went into depression because he was letting his parents down, they were going to be so disappointed in him. He stayed in his room, smoking weed, drinking and having sex in exchange for food. People became concerned and stepped in, he went to therapy and was able to get out of the funk he was in.

A fight with his parents when he returned home turned his life around. He decided he needed to live his own life and find his own happiness. He wanted to travel, it was all he ever really wanted to do. He bought himself a food truck and went to a few cooking classes. His father had disowned him, so Rocco no longer could count on getting money from his parents, but he still had a lot saved in his bank account. He didn’t really need to work, but he loved cooking and making people happy with his food. He traveled to faraway places, studied with monks, gurus, and mystics, and learned how to find his own inner peace. He was finally happy… except he had no one to share his happiness with.

One night after having had sex with a woman in her hotel room, they were watching TV together. The show Love Island was on and she was telling him all about how it was her favorite show, she had tried out to be on it several times but was always turned down. They joked about how he should apply to be on it too, just for shits and giggles. So, he did… and somehow he was approved…


End file.
